The present invention relates to marker devices with examples relating to hand-held portable and vehicle mounted devices used to store and dispense flexible markers. Marking devices, such as traffic cones, ornamental signs, and poles, have historically been employed to direct attention toward particular events, such as advertising campaigns by merchants, or alert motorist and pedestrians of possibly dangerous hazards and obstacles that may be encountered on the roadway or passageway. While a variety of such markers have been used to signal upcoming events or impediments, no one has previously made or used a marker holding and dispensing device in accordance with the present invention.